Fifty Shades Of First
by hisprincess3395
Summary: Working for Gray Publishing Ana goes through many first just as Christian does. not really good at summaries please give it a shot and review pleasw


Chapter 1

This is my first Fifty Shades of Gray fanfic so please be nice and tell me what you think please. My chapters might start out short but I hope to make them longer as time goes on.

First Day

I can't believe today is my first day at Gray Publishing.

My name is Anastasia Steele and I'm one of the new editors at what use to be SIP. Since the change in owners and management people have been laid off either cause they are no long needed or didn't do their job good enough or they are hiring people to do said jobs better or need to fill new positions. I happen to be one of the lucky ones who got said job

I'm to meet Mr. Gray at 9 AM to talk about my responsibilities and what is to be expected of me. I can't lie I'm a little scared but also excited of what they might ask me and what they might have me do. I hop in my little bug 'Wanda' she might not be the best looking or fastest but she gets me from point A to point B and that's just fine with me. I pull in to the employee parking area and make my way up to the top floor to meet with Mr. Gray and find out where my office is.

As I reach the top floor I'm met with Mr. Grays PA. She's blond and runway ready from her perfect blond hair down to her killer red heels.

"Um…h-hello m-my name is Anastasia Steele and I have an appointment with Mr. Gray at 9" I tell the woman sitting behind the desk

"Yes one second and he will be with you shortly, you can have a seat if you wish, and my name is Andrea if there is anything I can do to help you find or answer any questions you may have after your meeting with Mr. Gray I'm always here to help." She tells me nicely.

She seems like a really nice lady and like we could be friends. I don't have many friends cause I was always focused on getting good grades and working hard to get to where I can have the jobs of my dreams. I only have one other real friend Kate she sure is a hand full, but she is the best friend I could ever have.

"Anastasia Mr. Gray will see you now." Andrea tells me as she gets up from her desk and leads me over to a large wooden double door.

"Just go on in he won't bite." She says as she giggles, and I couldn't help but giggle along with her.

I open the door and just my luck I slip and fall over flat ground 5 feet into his office and land on my back.

"Ow that hurt." I groan as I try to sit up but the second I do I start to get light headed.

"Are you okay Miss Steele." Someone calls out to me as they rush over to me. I don't really see who it is because my eyes are closed to keep everything from spinning.

"Uh yeah I'll be fine just hit my head when I fell if you give me a minute I should be fine just have to let the room stop spinning." I laugh slightly to lighten the mood and make myself feel not as bad for embarrassing myself.

"Here let me help you up, then we can get some meds and water for the pain" I hear one of the sexiest voices ever say.

I open my eyes slightly just to be able to see where I am going. He helps me over to a couch that is on the far side of his office and sits me down and looks at the back of my head to make sure there is no major damage.

As I sit there I am able to open my eyes a little more and get a better look at one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He has soft brown hair that curls, deep gray eyes and looks like he could be a model for any magazine in the world and could pull off what every they decide to put him in.

"H-hello…I'm Anastasia Steele I'm the new editor" I say as I reach my hand out to shake his. He looks at me for a split second then reaches out to shake my hand. I swear that I feel something pulling me to him.

"Christian Gray owner of Gray Publishing welcome to our company Miss Steele." He says in a voice that just screams dommance, power, and sex. I can help but let my jaw drop at hearing his voice and the way he says it.

He still hasn't let go of my hand, or I his. I'm still looking him dead in the eyes and can't seem to pull myself away or speak for that matter. I go to let go of his hand and it seems like he is tightening his grip as to not let go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gray I can't wait to get started." I say as I finally find my voice.

"Well Miss Steele it's nice to meet you, what do you say we get started on explaining everything and showing you where everything is." He says as he smirks at me in the sexiest way possible.

"Ana….just Ana Mr. Gray Anastasia is too formal for me but my mother is a hopeless romantic and love classic names I guess you could say." I don't know what made me say all of that. I don't think he really wanted my life story of how I got my name.

"Well Ana before we get stared I need you to sign this NDA, it states that you can't say anything about me or the company to the press or anyone who might try to use it against me or the company." He says nicely as he slides it towards me on the table sitting in front of us.

"I wouldn't say anything anyway sir." I tell him as I sign the NDA without a second thought. I set his pen down and slide the form back over to him and he seems to pull more forms out of thin air.

"Well Miss Steele these are your responsibilities saying that you will be in charge of deciding what stories we will print and in charge of meeting with the authors and setting up any things that need to be done for them. You will also be required to attend company functions as part of being the head editor, you will have to be with me on several of these as you are now a face of Gray Publishing." He says all of this and I start to feel over whelmed.

I didn't know I was going to be head editor. I thought I was just an editor that helped narrow down the choices.

"um sir' I wasn't aware that I was a head editor. If I may can I ask why I am being put as head editor when it is only my first day?" I ask him with confusion in my voice.

"yes, we have decided that with your qualifications and the fact that you seem to have a better grasp on what we want and books that you would be perfect for the job" he tells me as he hands me the papers and list of my jobs.

"What happened to the previous head editor?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"he was not doing his job and we were having complaints from our authors and co-workers of misbehavior and disappointing conduct and it was reflecting badly on our company and that is one of the main things we try to avoid her at Gray Publishing." he says with a stern voice and face.

"Well all that's left is to show you your office, the filling room, copy room, conference room, and the break room. Shall we Miss Steele." He offers me his hand to help me stand. I still feel a little dizzy. I wonder if I can get the water and pain pills now I think as we head out of his office.

"Andrea would you please get Miss Steele some pain meds and a glass of water she slipped on her way into my office and seems to be having a head ache." He asks her nicely, she nods her head and bolts to go get a glass of water from an unknown location.

She returns shortly and hands me the meds and water. I thank her and take them and finish my glass of water. She takes the glass from me and Mr. Gray leads me to the elevator. We head down two floors and he leads me to an office and informs me that it is mine to do as I please with it. It already has a large glass top desk with a white leather chair behind it and a computer sitting atop it. There is a small round table off to the side by a set of chairs and couch, kind of how his office is set up.

"This will be your office while you are with us. I hope you enjoy it you have your own private bathroom and closet off to the side. Most times you will be leaving from here to go to events that you are requested at or need to be present at. So I would keep several outfits in there to be on the safe side cause we have things popping up all the time and it makes it easier and takes away a lot of stress about worrying about outfits." He informs me as he leads me around the office showing me different things that the office has.

After he shows me my office he leads me out to the lobby waiting area to meet the receptionist and my PA. Her name is Raelyn and she seems like a very sweet girl no older than 20. He then shows me the break and copy room on this floor.

"Now our filing room is on the bottom floor as it has to be many rooms for all the files that we have." He says as he pushes the elevator button to go down to the bottom floor.

When the elevator reaches us we are the only ones on and he presses the button for the ground floor. I can't help but bite my lip as we stand there it's a nervous habit that I have whenever I'm around people weather I know them or not it's just how I am.

I hear him mutter something under his breath but I'm not for sure what he said it sounded like dear God. I look out the corner of my eye at him and catch him looking at me so I drop my eyes and stare at the dark gray floor of the elevator. We stand there a few seconds longer when the elevator dings letting us know that we have reached our floor.

"These are the files on authors, books, and contracts on everyone and thing in the building. We also have digital copies of everything but it helps to also have a hard copy if we need it." He seems pretty proud of himself for having everything set up the way his does.

Seems like a control freak if you ask me. He then leads me in to one of the rooms to show me how things are set up and filed. As he pulls a file out to show me what it looks like something falls out of the file onto the floor behind us. I bend over to pick it up before he can, and all I hear is a moan and the rest of the file being dropped before I am yanked up, pushed against the filing cabinets and kissed like it's going out of style.

Next thing I know is that we are both pulling each other's clothes as fast as we can. He starts kissing down my body making me moan loud.

"Mr. Gray I don't think we should be doing this." I say in a ragged voice.

"Christian my name is Christian. That is what I want to hear come out of that sexy mouth of yours when I make you cum." He says in a deep rough voice that nearly makes me orgasm right on the spot.

He then picks me up and slams me against the cabinets making me moan as he kisses down my neck.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on." He tells me in a heavy out of breath voice.

I do what he says and next thing I know he's pounding in to me so fast making moan and scream.

"Say my name tell me who you belong to. Scream it I want the whole office to know that you are mine and have be since you stepped in this fucking building." He tells me. I can't help but do what he says, so I scream and let it all out.

"CHRISTIAN" I yell as I cum, with him following behind me whispering my name as he does.

We slide down to the floor and stay like that for what seems like forever. He looks at me and kisses me softly and smiles at me.

"Please say you will stay and work for Gray Publishing, and that you will join me for dinner and also be mine Miss Steele please." He stairs me strait in the eyes as he says all of this.

"Anastasia please say something." He's almost begging me and all I can do is nod my head yes and the biggest smile I have ever seen spreads across his beautiful face.

We get dressed and head back up to his office. When we reach his office he has me sign my contract and wishes me good luck on the rest of my first day.

"Oh and Miss Steele please be ready to leave at 6:30 we do have dinner plans" he smirks as I walk out of his office and head towards my own.

Ok so tell me what you think…..now I won't be able to update on a set plan as of me being a first time parent with a nearly 6 month old daughter. But I will as much as I can please let me know what you think thank you so much


End file.
